


016 - Smoking is bad for you...

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Post-Canon, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Spontaneous human combustion or somebody playing with a hotter fire. Some good humour to start out with and peppered throughout. And things get a little topsy-turvy for the boys. Reviews are like a box of chocolates, you don't what you get until you pick one out. Please review and fill up my box of chocolates. Pretty Please?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Volume 16

Pasadena, CA

Frank Petit was sitting back in his armchair after a hard day working. There was nothing for it but watching some TV, drinking a couple of beers then hitting the sack. He was blissfully unaware of the teenager walking down the sidewalk who happened to stop for a moment, check his cell phone then nodding stared in the house for a moment and had a satisfied smile when Mr. Frank Petit, resident of 12439 Baker St. burst into flame in his chair. The boy pocketed his cell phone with a smile and walked on whistling a disjointed tune.

 

 

Theo was sitting on the ground in front of his Shelby hugging his right hand to his chest, Dean noticed this on a pass through from the kitchen into the living room and started. He broke and walked out the front door and heard some very colourful language coming from Theo’s direction. He looked down his eyes widening at the bloody mess that was his hand. 

 

“Come on let’s get that cleaned up so we can see what we’re looking at.” Dean said solicitously.

 

“It’s all my own frigging fault, I should have had a better grip on that starter. I thought it was seated in place so I rea...oh shit, easy Dean that hurts!” Theo said as Dean tried to get a better look at the hand. 

 

“Starter fell on your hand?” Dean finished. The sour look he got in response told him all he needed to know. “Come on, you’re going over to the ER to get that x-rayed and cleaned up.”

 

“It’s not that…ow!” He screeched as he tried to flex the hand. Dean tore off his shirt and gently wrapped it around his hand the called for Sam who was in the workshop out back doing some repair work as well. 

 

“Hey Sam!” Dean bellowed helping Theo down the driveway. Sam came out of the shop his hands covered with grease. 

 

“What’s up Dean I was just putting that manifold back in place on the Chevy you got me training on.”

 

“I’ll be over at ER with Theo, looks like somebody may have broken their hand.” Dean said quickly.

 

“Okay, need me to come with?” Sam asked.

 

“Nah, I think we got it covered, just be careful that you don’t get whacked as well.” Dean observed.

 

“Shut up.” Sam said heading back into the shop, as Dean helped Theo into the Impala. In a few moments they were backed out and on their way to the hospital. Dean looked over at Theo who was looking decidedly pale.

 

“Come on kid, don’t go flaking out on me.” Dean said trying to stir a response.

 

“Not likely, just trying to control the pain, but my receptors aren’t firing in that direction.” Theo retorted.

 

They pulled into the ER parking area and were relieved to see just a few cars there. He got the car parked and Theo inside. It took them a few minutes of filling out some paperwork, which Dean had just started when the nurse called him back to get started on the hand. Dean started to get up with him and Theo waved him back down with his free hand.

 

“Sit down, finish that paperwork, I’m going to be fine, they’ll let you back in a minute anyway.” Theo chided. Dean looked squarely at Theo for a moment his glare intent. “You can look like that all day long and it’s not going to get the paperwork filled out.”

 

Dean snorted then sat back down as Theo was led away, it took the better part of about 15 minutes but Dean soon filled out the requisite paperwork and gave it to the nurse, she looked it over and smiled buzzing him into the back area.

 

“He’s in treatment room six.” She said as Dean started back. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

He got to the room just in time to hear a stifled oath from Theo as the nurses worked to get the shirt off the wound first then to get the injured hand washed down so that they could see what they were looking at. The wound on first glance looked a hell of a lot worse than it probably was but they quickly got most of the coagulated blood washed away from the injury site, the Doctor came in pushing past Dean who scowled slightly. 

The doctor looked at the injured hand and nodded, “I’ve seen a whole lot worse.” He nodded and then took a syringe from the tray and proceeded to inject a nerve block in the hand which worked on basically putting his hand to sleep. The doctor then got to work seriously cleaning the area a bit more then nodding. “Do we have anything from x-ray?” the doc asked. The nurse turned around and hit a few key on the computer terminal in the room and a full screen image of the x-ray of Theo’s hand came up. 

 

“Oh lovely.” The doctor murmured. “Broken wrist, not hand, the hand is evidently a secondary wounding.” The doctor looked up at Dean, “Dan Bradshaw, now what happened to him.”

 

“I…shit…I can talk.” Theo said grunting with pain.

 

“No you just lay there looked eloquently pitiful. I want to get the story without the grunts and groans.” Dr. Bradshaw said with a grin as he looked at Dean who suddenly liked this doctor. 

 

“Putting in a starter in his car, turned away for a moment thinking the starter was secured in the bell housing and it fell.”

 

“Oh, a case of dumbass luck.” Dr. Bradshaw said grinning down at Theo, “Son you’re going to be in considerable pain, that’s why we got that IV hung on your other arm. Nurse go get the horse tranquilizer.”

 

“Sir.” The nurse nodded then left. Coming back in, in a few minutes with a loaded syringe, she waited for a nod from the doctor and injected the painkiller into the IV line. 

 

“Son on a scale of one to ten what would you rate this?” He asked now.

 

“About an eight.” Theo said suddenly put out and not knowing why.

 

Then the doctor nodded and started to work picking out the gravel and other bits and then irrigating the site again. This time looking at the clean flesh and smiling. 

 

“Well Theo you lucked out, you are going to need a few stitches, that’s a given, normally we’d use a pressure splint on the wrist but since you decided to split your knuckles open we’re going to have to use one of the one of the new plastics until the bone man gets to you, probably in the morning. Now you got a choice you can go home after I’m done and try to rest there or we can bunk you up here at the hospital and you can try and get some rest here. Whichever you’re going to be sleeping fitfully tonight, at least if you’re here we can give you something a little stronger for the pain that’ll knock your ass out. By the way what’s your paint level now?”

 

“6 to 7.” Theo said.

 

“Okay,” He looked at the nurse and nodded, she was gone and back with another syringe that was uploaded into his IV line. 

 

“You’re just full of kicks and giggles aren’t you doc?” Theo observed. “I’ll stay the night.”

 

“Okay now that that’s settled. I’ll finish my work.” With that he started whistling as he proceeded to thread a suture needle and start to work closing the somewhat gaping wound. The nurse in the meantime unpacked a plastic looking strip with what appeared to be a palm rest at one end and a set of Velcro straps at the other. The doctor got the suturing done and then took the splint from the nurse, seating it in place looked at it critically. “Good won’t have to make any adjustments.”

 

“How’s that pain now?”

 

“It’s bout a four.” Theo said somewhat drunkenly.

 

“God you’re a cheap date a couple of shots and you’re drunk.” Dr. Bradshaw said with a grin. Then seated the splint in place and strapped the two Velcro strips around his forearm, then using gauze padding and surgical tape secured the other end at the wrist. The doc looked at the doorway, “You can come on in, he’s so out of it he won’t know up from down.” Then to the nurse, “Go ahead and call admissions do the usual run through, then get him to a room.”

 

Then the doctor looked at the x-ray again. “I’d normally go ahead and do the work on this, but I want to give that wound a chance to heal up some before we put any pressure on the injury site. “ 

 

“No problem doc. So he’s gonna be okay?”

“Sure, he’ll be sore as hell but he’ll do okay.”

 

“Okay, Let me call my partner and let him know that everything’s okay.” With that Dr. Bradshaw did his goodbyes and was off to his next patient. In the treatment room while waiting on the orderlies to take Theo to a room he called Sam.

 

“Yeah.” Sam answered.

 

“Broken wrist, bad cut on the knuckles, other than that fine. He’ll be staying overnight since he’s supposed to see the bone doc in the morning and they’ll cast it then.”

 

“I take it you’d like me to come over?”

 

“Well we can do this one of two ways, either you come over and do some minor work to help with the healing or we call up Castiel.”

 

“Dean, you know I love ya, but I don’t tell you how to work on cars, please don’t tell me how to work on Theo. If I came over and fixed the break right now the doctors would get mega-suspicious and a lot of questions would pop up. If however, we wait until we got him home, I could fix him up proper and call it good.”

 

“Gotta admit your plan sounds better.” Dean said what some smugness. 

 

“Thank you.” Sam replied equally smug. “Now, I’ll be over there in a short to check in on you two, so hang tight.”

 

It was a short two, Sam came into the ER and was told that Theo was waiting on a room, she gave him the treatment room number and let him back. He got back there and saw his boy wonder with paw wrapped in gauze and plastic. Dean made a shushing noise, like that would have penetrated the drug induced euphoric sleep that Theo was riding on.

 

“I can’t believe the luck, I’ve stumbled on a hot case, and I mean a hot one literally, spontaneous combustion, and Theo has this accident. Oh, and when I left Charlie was under the car putting the starter in for him. “ Sam shook his head with a grin, “Gonna owe that boy another 12 pack.” 

 

“Just glad we got neighbours like em.” Dean said with a grin. “Sleeping beauty here was talking kind of silly a few minutes ago and then passed out. Doc said from what he could see it was a clean break. Just one of those freak things that happen.” 

 

They got out of the way as an orderly came in and checked Theo’s IV tree and then let the brake off the bed and looked at Dean and Sam. “We’re going to be taking him to room 117 if you want to walk on around. The front way is the quickest. Quicker for you than us.” He said with a grin.

 

“We’re just getting tired of being your guaranteed annual income, well scratch that, but we were in here about 3 months ago, this is getting ridiculous.” Sam groused. 

 

The orderly shrugged, then looked around and grinned again, shaking his head, “Shit happens man, can’t explain it but it does. I’ve been here 12 years and wait a minute…” He picked up the patient chart looked at it a moment and then laid it back on the bed. “Follow me. I’ll take you around the back way.” So they started out the door and down a corridor the orderly talking as he pushed the bed. “You’re going to want to think I need locking up in a loony bin for this, but I know where you live and that place is jinxed.”

 

“We’re listening.” Dean said intently. “And don’t worry about the loony bin, we’ve seen shit that’d turn your hair gray.”

 

“I can bet on that if you bought the old Brown house. Ed and Silvia Brown lived there for 30 years or better. Word has it about 5 years ago Ed went bust in his business and Silvia lost her job, they’d tried to make ends meet and did pretty well for a while then one morning Ed went out in the back yard and swallowed a 12 gauge shell, that was okay cause his wife was already gone from sleeping pills and God knows what else. The house was put on the market just after that and the heirs decided to try renting it out.” They rounded a corner and walked down a short corridor to round another corner and go through a set of automatic doors. “The renting situation sucked for the heirs so they put the house on the market, everybody who ever rented that place was hit with a string of accidents.”

 

“Interesting that the real estate agent failed to mention all this.” Dean said.

 

“Most of them don’t want to believe in hexes and jinxes and such, but if there was ever a house that was jinxed that’s the one.” He shook his head as they came out in a hall of hospital rooms. “Ain’t saying you should see out and move, but you might want to consider calling in some of those paranormal folk.”

 

“Sounds like you believe.” Sam opted as they entered room 117. 

 

“Seen too much weird shit not to.” The orderly said with a grin then walked out of the room. 

 

“Hey wait a minute; we didn’t get your nam…” Dean said walking after him only to find the hall empty.

 

He stepped back into the room and looked at Sam his face inscrutable. “Either that dude can walk through walls or he’s a ghost. I get out into the hall and he was gone.”

 

“Okay Theo’s gonna be fine without us around, he’s probably going to be sleeping the night away anyhow. Let’s go over to the house I want to try something.” Sam said.

 

They each drove back to the house and were soon inside, Sam walked the interior with an EMF meter then walked the property, he finally hit on a spot. Looked at Dean who proceeded to dig down with the mattock. It was about a foot down in digging that Sam started finding he was digging into bones and remains. He bent down and pulled out a tuft of black fur, then salted the exposed area, soaked it in light fluid and lit it.

 

“You know that just got rid of the spirit, if that’s part of a spell, we’ve got some more work ahead of us.” Dean said looking curiously into the fire. The first extinguished itself shortly so they shoveled the dirt back in and went around to the back yard and found another quirky zone for the EMF meter to read, but this time they didn’t find bones but rather a small box containing summoning ingredients. Dean looked at Sam over the small hole. 

 

“So it would appear that either Ed or Silvia were playing with things that they shouldn’t have been.” Dean snorted.

 

Sam reached into the hole.

“I really wouldn’t advise you doing that.” A voice said from over his shoulder. Sam turned to see Crowley standing there so he spared a moment and stood as did Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know something about the summoning?” Dean asked.

 

Crowley shifted uncomfortably. “I know why was summoned yes, and you really don’t want to disturb this one.” 

 

“And why is that?” Dean asked. 

“One word, Azazel.” Crowley said.

 

“You have our undivided attention.” Dean tilted his head and looked curiously at the Demon, Sam drew his hand back as if the box were a rattlesnake. 

 

“When the Brown’s lived here after their luck went sour they tried everything to get some luck back. They failed at everything, but were successful in summoning Azazel.” 

 

“So, the box probably has what they used to summon him with.” Dean remarked.

 

Crowley shook his head, “Not exactly, you see this was back in the day when physical tokens were given of a pact and that was to be buried on the property.” 

 

Sam looked archedly at Crowley, “This is like a charm or something?”

 

“Or something.” Crowley answered. “There are ways to neutralize this though no one’s bothered to confide that information to me.”

 

Dean stood, “I know a way and so do you Sammy. Come on,” Crowley waited in the yard and soon they came out of the house carrying an empty two liter soda bottle and the Colt. 

 

Crowley’s eyes widened, Then he shook his head, “I’m gone.” And the Demon suited actions to words and vanished in a puff of sulfurous smoke. 

 

Dean cocked the pistol shoved the barrel into the soda bottle and looked at Sam, “Fire in the hole.” And Dean suited actions to his words, firing a round through the box, causing a electrical current to arc in the hole for a long moment, then it went silent.” They filled the hole back up and poured holy water over it. Then they went into the house and looked around a bit, nothing seemed out of place but for some reason the place felt if anything lighter. They heard a tap on the back door and went back to find Crowley standing there, “So lad’s what did I miss?” 

 

Dean held the door open and then remembered shoving Crowley back before he could step fully into the house. 

 

“Not very hospitable.” Crowley said arching an eyebrow.

“You were just here weren’t you?” Dean said curiously.

 

“No I’ve been on the southern seaboard most of the week, why? Wait a bloody minute.” He spun and walked over to the hole and hissed stepping back. “What’s going on here lads?” Crowley said now angry.

 

“So that was a fake a moment ago.” Sam remarked.

 

Crowley grabbed Sam by the shoulder, “Lad you’re not making a whole hell of a lot of sense right now and I feeling a bit tetchy.” 

 

Sam looked at the place where the hole was. “The demon who looked like you was here a moment ago and said that there was a pact that the Brown’s made with Azazel years ago on this spot, and that they had to bury something that the demon gave them.” 

 

“Now I’m pissed. No not at you boys, somebody is going around mocking me. “ He held his hand over the hole, smoke rising from the near contact with the dampened soil. He gritted his teeth and held a moment longer. “I take the fake me didn’t wait around long for some reason.”

 

“No we went into the house and brought out the colt and a coke bottle silencer. Fired a round in the hole and waited, then buried it again sealing it with holy water. 

 

“I’ve heard about the Browns through the network, they wanted to summon a major player and got a minor leaguer. Seems they were told to bury a parchment with a seal on it here and it would bring them all the luck they could handle.” Now Crowley danced back a step his shoes starting to smoke. “Do you have boundary stones on the yard?” 

 

“Got em on the whole place.”

 

“Let’s go out to the road to talk then. You’ve just sanctified your property and the blessing is spreading. Nothing I can do will halt that.”

 

“Sorry man.” Dean said actually apologetically.

 

“Don’t be I need to distance myself from human kind for a bit anyway this is a good excuse to vacate your place for a while.” They walked out to the road where Theo’s Shelby was parked and then taking up comfortable positions they recommenced their conversation. “So we just plugged a seal? Any idea which one?”

 

“Felt like the greater seal of the Necronomicon.” 

 

“Wait a minute that was just a work of fiction.” Dean argued.

 

“Well when the drug field that bears my surname went and wrote that book it was, but the seal predates the book. It’s quite an archaic symbol actually. But definitely not one to be equated with anything remotely resembling Muslim tradition and barely Satanic in origin, but then some Demons predate both as well. How did you know the Demon wasn’t me?” 

 

“I didn’t at first, but when your mocker vanished it did so in a cloud of sulphur smoke. You never have.” Sam acknowledged.

 

“Oh worse than a rank amateur.” Crowley growled. “Okay I will be doing some checking around and get back to you and we need a new way to communicate.”

 

“You got our cell number?” They traded numbers and Crowley was gone. 

 

Sam looked at Dean and muttered, “Shit, just when you think we got it going good, something happens. So if that wasn’t a pact holder for Azazel, and it was a summoning seal, just what the hell do you think was loosened on this house?” 

 

Dean looked at the house then at Sam, “I’m not sure but before I go back in there there’s something I’m doing.” He took out his flask and walked over to the north corner of the house and splashed on Holy Water, Sam followed him around while he did each corner then both of the entries. Then and only then did Sam and Dean enter the house, with Sam this time signing the cross in the air and intoning the exorcism ritual that was more expanded than the one he usually used.

 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis. Non ultra audeas, serpens callidissime, decipere humanum genus, Dei Ecclesiam persequi, ac Dei electos excutere et cribrare sicut triticum. Imperat tibi Deus altissimus, cui in magna tua superbia te similem haberi adhuc prí sumis; qui omnes homines vult salvos fieri et ad agnitionem veritaris venire. Imperat tibi Deus Pater + ; imperat tibi Deus Filius; imperat tibi Deus Spiritus Sanctus. Imperat tibi majestas Christi, Aternum Dei Verbum, caro factum, qui pro salute generis nostri tua invidia perditi, humiliavit semetipsum facfus hobediens usque ad mortem; qui Ecclesiam suam Adificavit supra firmam petram, et portas inferi adversus eam nunquam esse pravalituras edixit, cum ea ipse permansurus omnibus diebus usque ad consummationem saculi. Imperat tibi sacramentum Crucis, omniumque christiana fidei Mysteriorum virtus Imperat tibi excelsa Dei Genitrix Virgo Maria, qua superbissimum caput tuum a primo instanti immaculata sua conceptionis in sua humilitate contrivit. Imperat tibi fides sanctorum Apostolorum Petri et Pauli, et ceterorum Apostolorus. Imperat tibi Martyrum sanguis, ac pia Sanctorum et Sanctarum omnium intercession.

 

Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te per Deum vivum, per Deum verum, per Deum sanctum, per Deum qui sic dilexit mundum, ut Filium suum unigenitum daret, ut omnes qui credit in eum non pereat, sed habeat vitam aternam: cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aterna perditiona venenum propinare: desine Ecclesia nocere, et ejus libertati laqueos injicere. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallacia, hostis humana salutis. Da locum Christo, in quo nihil invenisti de operibus tuis; da locum EcclesiAuni, sanctÃ¦, catholicÃ¦, et apostolicÃ¦, quam Christus ipse acquisivit sanguine suo. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine Jesu, quem inferi tremunt, cui Virtutes calorum et Potestates et Dominationes subjectAsunt; quem Cherubim et Seraphim indefessis vocibus laudant, dicentes: Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus Dominus Deus Sabaoth.”

 

A breeze wafted through the house and was gone. That was the only instance of anything remotely indicating a disturbance. The only disturbance was on the back patio they ran and flung wide the door to reveal a demon changing form cycling through several faces then bursting into flame. 

 

“I’d say that put’s paid on whoever was mocking Crowley.” 

Sam’s cell phone rang and he answered.

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hi mama bear.”

 

“Theo you’re awake.” 

 

“Just woke up a few minutes ago, just wanted to call, the osteopath was in here a few minutes ago and said he would be back with a cart to cast my arm.”

 

“Okay, we’ve got something sorted out over here at house we’ll tell you about when we arrive.”

 

“Ok, the doc said soon as its cast I can come home.” 

 

“Excellent.” Sam said and told Dean the good news. “Be there in 5.” They went out of the house and got into the Impala, it was a slightly longer 5 as there was a water main that had burst at the end of the block. They had to wait for about a half hour for the city to get the water to the main diverted. They were directed around the small pool of water and then hurried onto the hospital. The osteopath was just starting on the cast when he heard the door open, seeing that Theo knew them he just continued his work. 

 

“I’m afraid the only colours of wrapping I have are this puce green and hot pink.”

 

“Pink, it looks a lot less sickly than that green, besides I’m queer anyway.” He said with a laugh. 

 

“Sam, Dean, Dr. Youngblood, serious bone man.” 

 

“Like hell, don’t let him kid you. In this hospital we need all the laughs we can get.” Youngblood said as he wrapped the formed casting, “You’ll have this thing for 6 weeks. Put a plastic bag over and tape it securely down before jumping into the shower.” 

 

Theo nodded his acquiescence and lay there as the doctor finished the wrapping. Then he closed up the containers on his push cart and nodded to Theo, “Give that an hour to set and you can go. Nurse will be around in a minute with your paperwork. I hope that wasn’t your writing hand.”

 

“Actually yes it is.” Theo managed a sickly grin.

 

“Well guess what you’re going to be able to do on a limited basis.”

 

“Writing.”

 

“Yup.” And with that the doctor was gone leaving the three to sit around the room. Theo enthralled as he was told of the day’s events thus far.


	3. Chapter 3

“So the property was a jinx.” Theo said thinking on it a moment. “Makes sense actually. But now you say that the ground is consecrated?” 

 

“According to Crowley who had to hot foot it off there and according more to the demon that popped in our back porch to burst into flame.” Dean said as the door to the room opened as a nurse bearing a sheaf of paper came in. She walked over to the bed and pulled the hospital bed table over.

 

“Are you related?” She asked.

 

“He’s our partner.” Dean said. 

 

“Good you can sign for him.” So several signatures and a check later and they were out the door, with Theo rejoicing in his freedom. They took the long way home and stopped in at the El Rancho for lunch, they were seated and their order taken when Sam thought to bring up the subject that had occupied his day on the previous.

 

“Yeah, it seems that there have been a series of deaths in this one part of Pasadena that are attributed to some as spontaneous human combustion.” However at the last one a foot patrolman reported seeing a teenager with a cell phone outside of the house where the last fireball occurred.” Sam stated.

 

Dean looked at him, “I would say that SHC has been proven to be a myth but I ran a case on that back before I picked you up at Stanford. The only reason that it stands out in my mind is that there was a similar kid picked out but no one could seem to trace him.”

 

“You think this kid might be a firebug?” Theo asked as they ate.

 

Dean nodded, “the more I hear about this case the more likely that’s what the scenario fits.

 

“Then we gotta get right on it.” Theo said looked at the two of them quickly. They just looked at Theo then at his broken wrist. “Oh no! You’re not leaving me behind on this one, no, it’s not going to happen.”

 

Sam looked at him a moment then held up hands. “Hold on sport no one said anything about leaving you behind. We’ll just have to petition Castiel or one of your Angel buddies to lend a hand.” 

 

“Oh I know just who to ask and will do that when we get home. He owes me several.” Theo said with a malicious grin.

 

“Matthias?” Dean said speaking the Angel’s former lover’s name. Theo nodded slightly and grinned. “Do me a favour Angel boy. Never grin at me like that.” 

 

“Like what?” Theo asked all innocence. 

 

“You know like what!” Dean said and then having finished they rose and left the restaurant and hurried back to the house. 

 

Theo’s brow furrowed slightly and he nodded, “Yup this is holy ground now. I can see the blessing on the house. The air even smells fresher if that were possible.” They entered the house and Theo waited until the door shut and in a very authoritative voice called, “Matthias!”

 

“Sir.” The Angel now physically about the same age as Theo popped into the room and then did a double take, “I heard a superior call me.” He said looking around the room. 

 

“I called.” Theo said looking straight at the other Angel.

 

“But we’re equals always have been.” Matthias argued.

 

Theo extended his bared arm, “You doubt me, then identify me.” Matthias stepped forward arrogantly and grasped Theo’s forearm and Theo grasped his, Matthias went to his knees almost immediately. 

 

“It would seem that you’ve grown.” Matthias nodded and stood slowly. “How may I serve you?”

 

Theo extended his arm with the cast wincing slightly, Matthias grinned now. “So Mr. Perfect needs me to heal him. Two words, bite me.” Theo smiled slightly now.

 

“Who knows Matt this might work in your favour to get a promotion.” Theo said.

 

Matthias considered and then stepped forward slowly. “Who’re you going to report this to? It has to be reported up the chain.”

 

“Do it.” Commanded another voice from his shoulder. Matthias whirled venomous words on his lips when he saw it was Michael. “I’ve other business to be about, but this one has been of great help in working with my brothers. Heal him, with grace, or not at all.”

 

“Not at all then.” Matthias said crossing his arms defiantly. 

 

“Very well, just remember that I am one of the angels that determines from the ranked angels who gets promoted.” Michael said tightly. Matthias turned and looked back at Theo and then over his shoulder at Michael.

 

“You would speak in favour of me?” Matthias asked hopefully.

 

“Stranger things have happened.” Michael said. Then Matthias turning his attention back to Theo took his casted wrist in his hands and concentrated. After a moment the cast fell away, useless now. 

 

“I can modify the memories of those at the hospital he’s come in contact with.” Matthias offered helpfully. 

 

“Do that and I will speak to your supervisors about you.” And with that Matthias was gone. 

Theo looked at Michael and grinned, “You know it’s amazing you got him to perform a healing and never said yes to his requests.”

 

“Learn from that example Theo.” Then he stepped forward and kissed the boy on both cheeks the forehead and the lips then pulled back. “You will need that in the days to come. Remember that the mirror of your soul is an important weapon.” And Michael was gone. Theo flexed his wrist now freed of the confining plaster. 

 

“So, we pack for California?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, we’re going to Pasadena, so pack something a little daring me might hit a leather club while we’re out there.” Dean said then looked at Sam who gave him a jaundiced glance. “What we’re not allowed to mix a little pleasure with business now and then, seems to me that I remember you sitting idly by while I hustled pool, hell while you hustled a few tables as well.”

 

“Ok, but then that means we have to pack up a leather bag.” 

 

“Yeah you pack one for us, you always pack a good one.” Then Dean looked at Sam, “So who’s wearing the collar in this one?”

 

“I am.” Theo said proudly. “With the double leash. You wouldn’t believe what that does to a guys ego when he walks into the leather club being led by two handsome males. It’s a great ego booster.”

 

“Isn’t that one of the seven deadly sins.” Sam retorted.

 

“Probably but better I endure it than you.” 

 

They worked the better part of the afternoon packing up their bags and loading the Impala. Then Dean made a call.

 

“Bill?”

 

“Yeah?” His neighbour and watcher answered.

 

“We’re going on a hunt in California can you watch the place a few days?” Dean asked.

 

“I would but we got a hunt on in Kentucky, a quartet of wendigo are fighting over some turf and the fight is bleeding over.”

 

“Shit that’s bad.” The Dean thought for a moment. “Okay, thanks anyway.”

 

“Any time bro.” 

 

He hung up the phone and dialed another number.

 

“Brinks Security, How may I help you?” 

 

“We’d like to talk to you about getting a system installed.”

 

“Great let me get some particulars, name.”

 

“Dean Winchester”

 

“Address”

 

“406 North 5th Street South.

 

“In Mountain Home, in the City limits?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Excellent we’ll have an agent out there within the hour.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Okay guys listen up, the trip is going to be postponed a bit.” Dean called. Sam walked in carrying a rucksack filled with their leather gear.

 

“Why?” Sam asked.

 

“We’re getting a security system installed.”

 

“A what!?” Sam said surprised. “I thought you hated those things.”

 

“I do, but we’re going to be out of town, so is Bill and Charlie, we need someone to watch the house and I think it might be time to look at something.”

 

“The only time you’ll arm it is when we go off on trips.” Theo commented.

 

Dean nodded, “But a little security is better than nothing.”

 

True to their word a Brinks agent was at their house momentarily and after introductions sat then down with his laptop guiding them through the sales presentation and then showing some of the devices they could install. 

 

Dean walked him through the house and showed off his gun safe their computer selection and a few collections which they wanted to protect. “We didn’t know if you would take on a place this small.” Dean commented.

 

The agent smiled and nodded, “I’ve written contracts on smaller, it’s not a problem. We can set you up with …” Then he launched into the mind numbing array of possibilities and they made their selections, had a setup date of the following Friday for the installation, and they would be monitored. It would cost them three days but they would use that to their advantage of gathering as much data as possible long distance on this individual. There was a report of a crime lab technician being able to lift a shoe print from one area where the ground he had to walk over was powdered hardpan. And from the police they now had a still photo of the “person of interest” in the case from a traffic light camera near one of the houses as well. He appeared as an innocuous teenager, nothing really remarkable, the police were very accommodating even sending Sam a copy of the video file of that log. The police there were petitioning national and local news agencies to get involved. And he was glad to be able to assist three AP reporters.

 

Theo was uncomfortable with lying and more uncomfortable in a suit which they took him to Boise to one of the menswear places to properly suit him out for the situation. Then Theo remembered the example of Michael and tried to emulate that, using just enough misdirection to lead the topic away from uncomfortable areas. They managed to get a press credential for Theo from a friend that they’d cultivated some years before. So the delay with the installation of the security equipment was proving to be useful. Finally came the day when said installation was to take place. The team arrived promptly at 8am to begin work. Which strangely enough didn’t take long, the team leader took them around and showed them the motion detectors, and other such sensors, plus the new fire detector in the ceiling. They were given the security code and shown how to set the unit for their away trips or when they were at home. They were assured that if someone tried to bypass the system the authorities would be notified immediately. Satisfied with a job well done the team leader got his men and women together and after Sam had signed several more pieces of paper they were gone. Dean wrote the security code on a slip of paper and shoved it into his wallet. Then after running over the code several times in his mind he looked at the others. 

 

“Let’s go we’ve wasted enough time.” He griped.

 

Sam had to agree and he grabbed up his Dean’s and Theo’s laptops and left the house. They were getting ready to leave and Sam armed the system, shut the door and locked the deadbolt and then they walked on towards the waiting Impala, there was an electronic chirp from an exterior speaker warned them and anyone else that the security system was armed and active.


	4. Chapter 4

Southern California. The first day of the trip was dull as they were travelling through mostly desert country until they crossed Nevada and headed South. They stopped for the night at a Days Inn and got their belongings into the room, settling down. They were all sprawled on the two beds for a moment Theo with his feet dangling over one side and his head in Sam’s lap. Then they all shared a look and jumped up and stripped.

 

“You realize that we are the prototypical fags?” Sam ventured.

 

“How do you figure?” Dean asked.

 

“We jump into bed at the least provocation.” Sam answered.

 

“I’m gonna jump you.” Theo promised grabbing at Sam’s ass.

 

They were soon cuddling on the bed, actually they were tired from the day’s events and even though part of them was primed to play the rest of them was in shut down mode, the shut down won out and they fell asleep on one another. Dean was the recipient of a pleasant awakening as his morning wood was being lavishly attended to by Sam’s mouth while Sam was being tended to by Theo, who in turn was positioned so that when Dean woke up he could close the daisy chain if he wanted. He very much did, nipping at the satiny skin and kiss the silky head of Theo’s prick. 

 

Then he pulled back took a deep breath and took at least 6 inches of Theo into his mouth at least until the Theo’s dick was hitting the back of his throat. Theo groans in pleasure as what Sam and now Dean were doing. The three concentrated on just entertaining one another with a morning blowjob, knowing that expeditions were coming down the line, they were all relatively patient, Theo perked up a little at first at the night sweat scent of Sam which aroused him all the more and got him hard in moments, that and having Sam’s dick swell to full arousal in his mouth was worth it all. 

 

He relished the feel of Dean’s tongue wrapping around his dick and the full sucking which Theo gave to Sam, and Sam in turn was giving to Dean. It was somewhat of a surprise though that Theo was the first to come, he gasped and let out a surprised grunt as the orgasm snuck up on him and exploded in shards of light in his brain, the taste was just what Dean needed to get his own flowing and he could feel the telltale twitches deep in his gut and lightly ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, not holding him down just relishing the texture of his hair, when Sam being handled by Theo groaned loudly around Dean’s dick as he came shooting deep into Theo’s mouth only to be gladly lapped up. 

 

Dean finally gave his body permission to relax enough to come and come he did in volume it felt like, he felt for a moment that he would not be surprised to shoot his balls out of his dick.

They lay in that triangle for several moments luxuriating in the welcome of the morning. Dean grinning just lay back. 

 

“One of the best ways to start the day, I love it.” 

 

Sam gave a grunt of assent too relaxed to talk.

 

Theo mentioning the obvious, “Well you ladies excuse me but I’ve got to pee then I would be interested in breakfast, that protein shake was delicious but I’d like a little bit more if you please.” 

 

There were agreeing noises coming from the others and they took turns taking care of their relative business and then getting dressed. The latter being slightly hampered by the continual good morning kissed and embraces, even Dean got into the act which brought a grin to Sam’s lips, macho Dean letting down his guard for a moment like that. 

 

They were finally dressed, then dined, and finally back on the road again on the hopefully final leg of their journey into Pasadena. They decided to shift drive and were crossing the Nevada/California line by the early evening. They plotted their course and by the early morning hours were entering Pasadena, they got a local map and coordinated where the attacks were said to be primarily located, and went toward that side of town looking for a motel. They did manage to dress in their suits before leaving for the drive so that they would pull into town looking like rumpled reporters. 

 

They opted for a Best Western Inn on the highway cutting through the middle of town. They registered under their given names, Dean finally bowing to pressure from Theo and having him keep the Winchester surname, but was brother to the two brothers who were actually mates. He thought that would be easiest to figure out. They entered the room and saw the two queen sized beds and did not waste time in stripping and falling into one delightfully relaxed. They slept solid until 10:30 the next morning when they rose up and realizing they’d missed breakfast still went down to the restaurant after a shower and change and collared the hostess. 

 

“Excuse me miss, I know its sort of late in the morning but is the restaurant still serving breakfast.” Dean asked his charm evident and working.

 

She smiled nervously and said that it was and would they please follow her to a table.

 

After having their order taken Dean looked at Theo who had the camera bag. “You know what you gotta do?” 

 

“Keep my mouth shut and just snap pictures.” Theo said with a bit of a grin.

 

“Yeah, that way you won’t be compromised.” Dean noted.

 

They had a list of four addresses of the deceased and were going to attempt to get to each home and interview someone there and see if they could get some leads, any leads that would help in finding the firebug. They finished breakfast and went out piling into the Impala again drove the police precinct in the area where the bulk of the fires were noted. The desk sergeant directed them to the Investigation division where they were sent to speak with Herbert Morris, Hubert was more or less the public relations individual for the department division.

 

“Look guys, what been in the press is all there is.” He tried telling them.

 

“Yeah,” Dean started. “But the Post wants to see if there is some correlation of events, maybe event something a little sinister, work with me here, we flew in on the red eye, to make this meeting, sorry we look like shit, but part of the job.”

 

Hubert waved it away, “I’ve seen worse, at least you look like a prospective Woodward and Bernstein.” He said with a grin. “Okay I tell you what, there are five of the places that are still open for reporters at least, and the families want to talk, so be prepared to listen. If you turn up anything at all you liaise with me and I’ll report it up line. Who knows Woodward and Bernstein broke Watergate; maybe you’ll find a connection here.” 

 

“Thanks” Dean said meaning it, and they got the list of addresses and some quick info as to the location of each. 

 

The first house they called on there were two members of the family still there, trying to clean up the place. The back part of the house was intact the den area was toast. The family let Dean, Sam, and Theo in and permitted them to take all the pictures they wanted. 

 

“Phil, that was his name right?” Sam said into a pocket recorder.

 

“Yeah, Phil Harrison, I’m his sister Gina Blocker, he was a good man, I don’t know what happened. One minute he was watching the evening news, the next minute, Towering Inferno.” The relation said making reference to the 70’s disaster flick. 

 

They were shown the actual chair, well the remains of a chair, and the area in which the chair sat. Dean and Sam looked up over where the chair would have been and noticed that there was a burned through area going straight up through the roof.

 

“Chimney effect.” Sam said.

 

“Yeah that’s was the detective called it, said that whatever caused the fire created its own chimney right here.” Gina replied. 

 

“Which means he didn’t have any accelerant on him and he apparently was secured to the chair.” Dean noted. 

 

“That’s what the fire marshal said, the crime lab people been out here to, took a bunch of pictures and some samples from around here and then left. Haven’t heard a word out of them. I always thought that what do they call that, spontaneous …”

 

“Human combustion.” Dean helped. 

 

“Yeah that thing, I always thought it was the idea of some writer at the National Enquirer or something, until I saw this.” Gina said.

 

“You’ve a strong constitution to be handling this so well.” Sam commented.

 

“I was a Coastie, Coast Guard, for about 12 years before I moved back out here. Seen my share of bodies, yeah, it’s my brother and all, but I’ll mourn later, right now I want to find out how this happened.”

 

“So do we, ma’am, so do we.” Dean muttered looking at the sight. Theo took several additional shots of the area and the site then they left.


	5. Chapter 5

That was the size of it until they got to the next to last house, the heirs met then with an attitude.

 

“Washington Post?” The elderly woman said disgustedly. “You come all the way out from DC to check on something like this? Wasted your time.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean Pat was a chain smoker, had been all his life, my guess is that was probably what killed him, had a lit cigarette in his hand and fell asleep in the chair, then whoosh, burns up. Like I said a waste of time.”

 

“You don’t seem particularly…” Sam started but was cut off.

 

“Grief-stricken, sorrowful, oh what am I gonna do.” She said mimicking the truly grief stricken in the last. “Cause I ain’t he was a sorry excuse for a brother and I got saddled with settling his estate, he had a fair bit of insurance but more debt. No I ain’t grieving.”

 

“We’ll not take any more of your time ma’am.” Dean said wanting to beat a hasty retreat. Outside the house they looked around and noticed that this was the second house they’d visited that was on a corner lot, with a traffic camera. So they went back to the police station and checked with the detective division.

 

“Look we can’t let every swinging dick that comes in this place see our evidence, we’ve got enough problems as it is.”

 

“Does one of them involve the same kid in the traffic light camera?” Sam asked quickly.

 

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with the price of tea in China?” The detective asked. 

 

“We think that there is a connection if you could give us a good clear picture we could canvas the neighbours, they might be more willing to talk to reporters than cops.” Dean opted honestly. 

 

“Go ahead, Landry, give em a copy, God know we got piss little to go with.” His partner said.

Landry fingered through photos on his desk and came across one that actually caught part of the face and in focus yet. 

 

“Take that one, we got copies.” The officer said. 

 

“Thanks this will help.” Sam said as they left, they went by a local Wal-Mart and made two more copies of the photo and then went to the first neighbourhood and canvassed one side of the street and then the other for several houses in each direction. 

 

They got plenty of “good looking kid to be in this part of town” to “nope don’t ring a bell with me.” People were at first reticent about talking until they got sight of their fake ID’s. Then all sorts of stories started coming out. They spent most of the day canvassing two neighbourhoods when they decided to call it a day as the sun was setting. 

 

Getting back to the motel they ate then retired to their room where a shower was the first order of business then Theo promptly rubbed Sam and Dean’s sore feet, for which they were immensely grateful, of course when he was finished he was forced back on the bed while the brothers took a foot each and rubbed out his knots, then they just lay back on the bed, not really paying attention to much of anything at the moment. Sam rolled over and was face to neck with Theo, at least Dean had slid up in bed some where he was more face to face. Sam shifted a bit, then Theo turned from one to the other and started to grin. 

 

“You realize we are taking ourselves far too seriously on this case.” He said now looking mockingly studious.

 

“Huh?” Dean muttered tiredly. “What are you talking about now?”

 

“We’re trying to do the police department’s work, let them track him down; they’ll keep us up to date…”

 

“Don’t count on that happening.” Sam said tiredly.

 

“What do you mean?” Theo asked.

 

Sam smiled slightly. “They got a fair look at our ID’s this morning, like as not they‘ve already called The Washington Post and found out hey they don’t have a team by the surname of Winchester on their payroll.” Sam sighed and looked around a moment, “No, I think we’ve exhausted what hope we have in the cops.” With that they were surprised at a knock at their door. Sam sat up and tugged on his pants while Dean and Theo did likewise. He walked to the door and looked out through the peephole. His shoulders sagged visibly as he opened the door.

 

“Detective Sanders, Good evening.” Sam said.

 

“Mr. Winchester, may I come in?” He asked politely. Coming into the room he looked around and saw the usual neat mess of the obsessive. He nodded and looked at them. 

 

“Don’t worry I came alone.” Sanders said as Sam checked the hallway.

 

“Why the cloak and dagger stuff?” Sam asked.

 

“Well gentlemen, you see I’m the only one in the department that got a really good look at y’all, and I always fact check my resources. It would seem that…”

 

“We can guess.” Dean answered before he could get any further. “We were just discussing that.”

 

“Then may I ask YOU, why the cloak and dagger? You could have come out and told me who you were, I would have still be glad to have your help.” The Detective said.

 

Sam looked at Dean and Theo a moment, “How do you know us from Adam?” 

 

Sanders stood and they flinched as the shadow of his wings enveloped the apartment for a moment. Then he was back to normal. Theo stepped forward. “You knew but said nothing?”

 

“What am I going to say? Hey if it isn’t Angel Theodorious and his earthly helpers! That would’ve been great and would have really earned me some brownie points in the department.” He noted.

 

Then Dean looked at Sanders a moment, “Then you know what we do, and just how far from the law we operate.” Dean said cautiously.

 

“That depends on whose law you’re speaking of, right now I can’t be concerned with a couple of hunters that skate just this side of a felony conviction. I’ve got more important fish to fry. Starting with that asshole that’s pulling these murders.”

 

Sam leaned back on the bed, “So you don’t believe the stories about the SHC?”

 

“Oh they spontaneously combusted, but with help, my best guess, that kid is a psionic freak of nature and can will something like this to happen.” Sanders propped against a far wall a moment until Dean motioned to the other chair in the room then walked over to the small refrigerator in the room and pulled out a 12 pack.

 

“Care for a cold one?” Dean asked.

 

“I’m off the clock right now.” Sanders said taking one. Dean passed others around and they were soon sipping and chatting about the case, how they found no specific pattern as to the deaths, this kid didn’t cause them to happen on a cycle of the moon, or stars for that matter, he just picked someone apparently at random and burned them. 

 

“Theo, you and I are basically immune to his energy, Sam I can smell your connection with angel power with a hint of demon blood, you could be hurt by exposure but not fried, Dean you’ve got something of an Angel about you but what little you got would cause you to receive a high burn. You see we know in principle how he operates, there are a few of us on the force willing to speculate. And there are a very few on the force willing to step forward and admit to other knowledge from time to time.” Sanders sat back and took a pull off is bottle. “Point is that we’re going to have to be damned careful how we approach this kid. He may be able to light someone up then recycle and light someone else within moments, but my guess is with his youth, he probably can only do it every few days, then has to rest between.” 

 

Dean looked down at the picture again and saw that the boy made no move to hide his face. “He’s cocky, arrogant, he’ll be a mall rat for sure. Which basically means it’ll be hell tracking him that way, but we can try.” 

 

Sanders held up his hand. “You leave that to me. That’s why this town has more than one precinct, we’ll have this picture distributed to our mall cops, but I still think our best lead will come from canvassing the neighbourhoods.” 

 

They then began laying some strategy, planning on into the night until at last Sanders yawned and stood. “Gentlemen, we’ll meet again like this maybe. But for now stay away from the department, you don’t want to be remembered. I’ll contact you later on.” Sanders walked to the door, “Call me if you get any leads, if you come across this kid, use extreme caution. We don’t want to spook him, we just want to nab him. However, we’ll probably have to kill him.” 

Sanders shook his head sadly and left. 

 

After he was gone Sam turned to the others and crashed onto the bed in relief.

 

“That was too fucking close.” 

 

“At least we know he will help.” Dean commented.

 

Theo looked at both of them and nodded then added, “At least he doesn’t have a hidden agenda. He was open with us and wants our help.”

 

“Angels have agenda’s?” Sam asked. “You don’t normally think of Angels being political that way.”

 

“Well technically they supposed to support the main agenda which comes from the Father, but you’ve seen for yourself in ones like Zachariah and Nehimiah they have defined and somewhat bent agendas. Sander’s probably has an agenda but he’s keeping it on the table.”

 

“Well it’s interesting to know that there is Angelic assistance in law enforcement, and I’ll admit a bit scary as well.” Dean notioned.

 

Theo looked up for a moment and nodded thinking deep thoughts to himself. He proceeded to strip back down and stretch out on the bed, he was soon joined by Dean and Sam after Dean double locked the door and then he sat on the bed a moment until Theo reached out a hand and stroked his back.

 

“You’re thinking too deep about all this, let it go for now.” Theo advised.

 

Dean nodded and turned around “I probably am, but right now I’m also running on a little paranoia. Somewhere out there is a kid, who has this kind of power but’s using it for some vendetta or kicks and giggles and I’ve got a major problem with that.”

 

“I get ya, but lie down and try to relax; you’re not going to do yourself a lot of good getting all worked up over it now.” Theo said then stretched out and started to nuzzle and hug on Sam. Sam responded with a similar look at the ceiling for a moment. 

 

“He’s right you know, we are worrying this thing to death, we’ll start fresh tomorrow and see what we can get.” Then Sam started responding to Theo’s nuzzles and hugs with his own. Dean joined them if somewhat reluctantly. He tried to get into the moment then sat up frustrated, throwing his hands into the air.

 

“I can’t, I just can’t let this go, there’s something we’re missing and it’s vital to the case. It’s something the cops are missing too otherwise they’d already have this kid pinned down.” Dean said his anger directed at himself. 

 

Theo bent over and gave Sam a kiss holding a finger then he sat up and grabbed Dean in a hug and started massaging his shoulders as the same time. Dean protested weakly then slowly gave in to the probing ministrations of Theo’s fingers, Theo then crawled across him to the other side and helped him slide into the bed and between he and Sam. Theo continued working on his shoulders until at last he started to feel the tension breaking loose and the paths starting to open, then he reached up and started massaging Dean’s neck and finally his temples, he was relaxing more and more until at last he was able to respond to their work as Sam and Theo, helped Dean to stretch out on the bed and relax even further. 

 

They kissed and massaged various areas on his chest and abs working down to his thighs and finally his feet. Then Sam returned to the head of the bed and started soul kissing his brother, in ways he knew would make this older one relax even more, while Theo came only waist high but started to minister to his sexual center. He loved and lavished kisses and nips all around Dean’s stomach and crotch. Theo inhaled deeply loving the musky smell that was all Dean, of course Sam was the same way and he idly wondered for a moment if they saw him in the same way. 

 

Then he was back at the business at hand, taking Dean’s dick and slicking back the foreskin to expose the now moist head. Theo engulfed the head of his dick, lapping up what he called the ‘dick honey’, or pre-come. For which both Sam and Dean were amply blessed with producing on an encounter basis in volume. Sam in the meantime was busy still kissing and making out with Dean, playing with his nipples and getting him more worked up by the moment.

 

“Flip your ass up here, I want your dick.” Dean ordered.

 

Sam gave him another kiss and obliged surprising Dean in the quickness of his flip. Dean hefted Sam’s dick and like Theo lapped up the dick honey with a smile. Sam on the other hand was busy now playing with Dean’s anal ring. Teasing it with feather like strokes, until he lubed up a finger with spit and slid it with some resistance at first knuckle deep into his brother. Dean was purring now with pleasure slurping and licking on Sam’s dick while getting the double stimulation below. Sam worked in a second finger and got him more than reasonably relaxed, the muscles still clenching but wanting more as well, so Sam pulled away from Dean getting a startled whimper until he tapped Theo’s shoulder warning him as he raised up Dean’s legs. Then grabbing the lube from his back at the bed’s foot he quickly slicked his dick down and lined up on Dean, he teased him now sliding in a bit and then pulling back, working against him in some ways as he would try to push down on him but Sam kept the distance of the penetration under his direct control causing Dean to whimper again softly in his throat, then when Sam was about half way in he stopped, just froze for a moment, then when a deep breath from Dean, he shoved the remaining three and a half inches of his seven plus into Dean’s gut.

 

Dean groaned with pleasure as Sam suddenly pulled back and shoved back in, he started a pattern, 3 deep thrusts and 3 shallow ones, all the while playing with Dean’s nipples and noting that Dean was definitely getting closer to feeding Theo some protein. Dean groaned now in obvious pleasure as Sam started those thrusts which would spear his prostate every time. He watched the first few times as he brother’s eyes popped open for a moment then each time he thrust against that gland he saw Dean’s smile broaden. 

 

Then suddenly his mouth flew open with a guttural sound as he came, his ass muscles clenching down on Sam, his cock spewing spurt after spurt of come down Theo’s throat. Theo caught at least four good spurts until he was down to weeping the coming out in drops. Theo lapped every drop down. Sam gasped in surprise as Dean reached down and started massaging Sam’s balls then his shaft as he was fucked. Sam shuddered once and let out his own guttural as his balls let loose their own load, over stimulated as they were. But loving every minute of it, finally with both Sam and Dean drained they turned their attention to Theo who was sporting a red ripe hard on that was leaking copious amounts of pre-come. 

 

Sam lined his dick up having lubed up with a little slick off his own dick and sat down on Theo who cried out, and wasted absolutely no time as he came on the first thrust. Sam’s eyebrows went climbing as Theo arched with the power of the orgasm. He bucked and thrust several times, each pulse of his orgasm seemingly stronger than the last for a moment. Finally sated he nearly wilted under Sam and Sam slowly pulled off and they all arranged themselves on the bed in a curled cuddled mass of manhood. Sam leaned forward the tip of his tongue just brushing the nape of Theo’s neck causing the Angel to flex and spasm again from the stimulation. 

 

“No fair!” Theo called.

 

“Oh definitely fair…very fair…downright delicious.” Sam said kissing his nape now, then hugging him close to him. 

 

“If anyone should cry no fair it should be me.” Dean said in a near stuporous drowsiness. “After all I was the one who was so racked up about the shit. Thanks guys.” He murmured settling down and curling into Sam who curled into Theo, who drank all the sensations in with glee.

 

They fell asleep like that, beside lamp still on, clothing scattered around the room, and on top of the covers, it was sometime towards morning that Dean actually woke up with a bit of a chill and pulled the comforter off the other bed draping it over them causing the other two to relax a bit more as Dean drifted back under. As a result it was nearly 10:30 the next morning before any of them stirred. Dean looked at his wristwatch on the bedside table and nearly pistoned out of bed, as it was he slapped at two asses next to him and woke Theo and Sam up with a start.


	6. Chapter 6

“Showers, breakfast, and we hit the streets.” He said in a rush.

 

“What’s wrong?” Theo said yawning.

 

“It’s 10 fucking 30 that’s what’s wrong.” 

 

Sam got out of bed slowly and walked over to him as he headed for the bathroom. “Slow down, if the kid is still on the streets we’ll find him, just take it easy.”

 

Dean looked over his shoulder and scowled, “You take it easy, I take it rushed, we gotta get to this kid before the cops do.”

 

Theo got out of bed joining Sam, “We’re not going to make that much of a difference running full out.” Just then Dean’s phone rang. Growling he grabbed it up.

 

“Hello!” He said excitedly.

 

“Calm down Dean, you’ll bust a blood vessel.” Sanders said in calm response. “Codis turned up a hit on the boy in the photo, seems that there is a work card out on him. Name’s Kenneth Hix there is a black and white rolling to his address to pick him up for questioning.” 

 

“Oh shit.” Dean said quietly.

 

“Yep, that about sums it up, the boys address is 8943 West Pico Street.” Sanders responded, “I’m rolling as well. Hopefully I can get there before he gets too big of a head start.”

 

“Thanks” Dean hung up and looked at Sam and Theo, “We have a make and model, boy’s name is Kenneth Hix and we have an address.”

 

“Forget showering then we go as we are.” Sam said putting on yesterdays clothing and pulling on his shoes, Theo and Dean followed. They were out the door in a few moments after getting a direction pinned down on the street. They were there just after the cruiser arrived, there were two charred lumps on the porch and two horrified parents. 

 

Dean ran up to the porch and looked at them, “Which way?” He yelped. They pointed and he threw the keys at Theo, “Follow!” He called as he sprinted in the direction they pointed in the distance they could see a teenager bent over obviously panting for breath. 

 

He looked up and saw Sam and Dean in close pursuit and took off again, there was a sprinting contest going on as he bolted. They saw him try to jump a fence and fail. They were closing within 50 feet. He spun run out and frustrated. 

 

“Don’t make me!” He screamed. 

 

Theo screeched to a halt and jumped out of the car shedding his human form for the moment a blinding white light. Then he was back to normal. Sam and Dean suspected what was going to happen and just managed to throw their arm over their eyes. Kenneth didn’t have the luxury, he was hit full on with the light and was blinded. He scrambled on the ground clutching his face in agony. Sam and Dean went over and grabbed him up and dumped him into the back seat of the car then took him back to his parent’s house. There the parents looked at him like some kind of snake, but now a snake with no fangs. 

 

“You might want to call 911 Mrs. Hix; it looks like he caught worse than he could give.”

 

“Did he burn himself out?” The mister asked looking disgustedly as the cringing wretch in the back seat of the Impala.

 

“He did this one time too many and blinded himself it would appear.” Dean lied.

 

They walked over to the car warily. Then looked into the back seat, the father opened the door and drug the boy out bodily. Then hauled back on fist to start beating on him, Sam caught his arm and stopped him. 

 

“That’s not going to solve anything.” Sam said straining a bit.

 

“It’ll make me feel a hell of a lot better. After all the times he’s threatened us to keep quiet, and what would happen if we didn’t then all those good people turned up dead. Nothing wrong with them, except this little worthless shit who was a freak of nature.”

 

Mrs. Hix was hysterical now and wanting to simultaneously love her son, and cringed from him. She settled for giving him a disgusted look and started crying.

 

Dean looked at Kenneth, “So who’d you make the deal with?”

 

Kenneth looked in his direction slightly eyes milky now with the opacity of permanent blindness. “Fuck you, your bright light buddy blinded me and you expect me to talk.”

 

Now the father tore loose and slapped his son hard across the face. “You sorry ass sack of shit, you tell them what they want to know or I take them inside to see your bedroom.”

 

Kenneth sulked, “No names were exchanged, I did the deal at the crossroad under the Penobscot bridge. It was a really hot chick, I got 10 years to play with this power then I’m free.”

 

Theo shook his head sadly. “No Kenneth you’ll not be freed except by death and then you’ll be bound to your agreement.” 

 

“Not necessarily.” Said a voice coming around the house, Crowley stepped out surprising them all and dragging a young girl by the arm. “I heard about a deal and immediately did some research after all we’re not supposed to be contracting minors are we Felicia!?” He said shaking the girl’s arm. 

 

“All right Crowley, I break the pact, the contract is null and void. Bastard.” She muttered as she snapped her fingers, Kenneth suddenly dropped to the ground on his knees. Crowley nodded and looked at them. 

 

“Ta boys and girls. It’s been interesting.” And he vanished in a wisp of smoke. Theo stepped forward his hand extended. The father stepped into his path and looked at him.

 

“Just who are you, what are you going to do, and who was that?” Mr. Hix asked.

 

“My name is Theo and technically I’m an Angel, I was preparing to heal your son. That gentleman that just vanished was a Demon just like the girl at his side. They owed us a favour or two and this just happened to be the payment.”

 

“Angel, as in of the Lord?” The man asked.

 

“One and only.” Theo said calmly. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll give your son his sight back.” Theo started forward again when Mr. Hix reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

 

“Look I don’t know whether to believe you or go inside and get ripping drunk, the latter is looking real damn good, But no, leave him like this, let him live with the consequences of his actions.” 

 

Theo looked at the father curiously then turned and walked away, Sam and Dean followed leaving Kenneth a broken wretch on the ground at his father’s feet. Sam looked at Theo,

“You all right with this?” 

 

Theo looked at the cringing boy and shook his head in disgust again, “Not really, no, I am responsible for his blindness, he’ll never recover, he was fortunate that I’m not as strong as Castiel or he would have lost his eyes with holy fire. But no, I’m not good with this. Now may we please go, I would love nothing better than a long shower.” 

 

Dean sat down in the driver’s Sam walked around and opened the back door and sat down next to Theo, who was looking thoroughly miserable. He looked at Sam his voice breaking in several places as he spoke, his eyes filling with unshed tears. 

 

“This was a first for me. I’ve never performed a chastisement on a mortal before, now I know why it’s a last resort.” A single tear tracked his cheek. Sam put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace.

 

“Better you find out now than in the middle of a worse situation.” Castiel said from the front seat startling Dean for a moment. Theo started to sit up to address the superior but Sam held him tight as he was and he melted into the embrace. “You did well though, you controlled the amount of your aura you presented. His blindness will be permanent, but better that than have him go on living like that for ten years only to be claimed by a hell hound.”

 

“Did you have to bring them up?” Dean said grimacing, “It’s been nearly 20 years and I still have nightmares about them.” In a rare gesture Castiel reached out and touched Dean’s arm then his cheek. 

 

“I understand your horror and it serves you well, perhaps one day you’ll be shed of the trauma.” Castiel said pityingly.

 

“Cas, I cannot stand to be near an angrily barking dog like a Doberman or Rottweiler or hell any big dog now. The sound of a loud deep bark like that nearly makes me piss my pants. There is nothing but nothing I’d love to do than to be rid of those feelings.”

 

Castiel shook his head sadly, “Those are part of your conscious mind, you have doctors who could block that away easier than my touch. And they would be just as effective.” Then he turned his attention back to Theo, “Regardless what your emotions tell you, you did the only workable solution and leave the boy alive. His hell on earth will perhaps turn him around and cause him to straighten out his life.”

 

“Or it may make him take his life.” Sam offered.

 

“Or it may. In which case, though I’m not God to judge, I could imagine which way the Master would lean.” Castiel said solemnly. Then he sighed and looked back at Sam a moment, “But not all suicides are condemned to Hell, if a person commits the act to save themselves from a worse fate, there is usually some leeway given. But to use it as an escape plan, no I’d say the punishment would be severe.”

 

They were nearly back to the motel when Dean noticed that for a change Castiel’s clothing wasn’t rumpled and he looked almost like a businessman. “So what’s with the upgrade in appearance?”

 

“Oh I’m seeing someone this afternoon for a stroll by a lake.”

 

“Really, you going on a date!?” Dean said mockingly scandalized.

 

“Actually it is a last request of an old soldier, he’s been on this earth 104 years, he’s tired, and I’ve been told that he is to be collected this evening, I promised him 40 years ago that I would be there in the end.”

 

“He must’ve been one brave soldier.” Sam noted, Theo was straightening up now his momentary fugue forgotten. 

 

“He pulled fourteen people out of a burning house in Afghanistan, then again he pulled out 6 people from a car accident, and finally he saved three from a boating incident.” Castiel said looking at Dean. Who pursed his lips considering, Then he nodded.

 

“He getting a good send off then.” 

 

“Yes he is.” Castiel agreed then vanished. Theo looked to Sam apologetically.

 

“I’m sorry about that.” He said embarrassed.

 

“What about having feelings about an issue?” Sam noted. 

 

“I should’ve been stronger.”

 

“Theo, you’re strong enough, and it takes a really strong man to admit that sometimes he is weak.” Dean remarked. 

 

They drove on in silence reaching the motel and going up to their room; there they stripped out of the dirty clothing to shower. The shower was in the tub which would accommodate at best two at a time, So Sam and Theo showered together, then Sam and Dean shared a shower. 

Dean scrubbing himself down and then noticed that Sam was standing in the shower, just standing there. He looked at Dean who was about to speak when Sam put a finger to his lips and motioned for him to continue. Sam stepped out of the tub and dried off quickly. 

 

Then stepping into the bedroom found Theo on his knees by the bed, Castiel sitting there cradling Theo’s head in his lap as Theo sobbed loudly, not the usual tears he’d seen him shed before, but this was an emotionally torn and ripped soul. Sam walked over to the bed and knelt by Theo’s side leaning his head into Theo’s back and making soothing noises stroking the back of his neck and shoulders. Theo looked up and at Sam his face a wreck, swollen eyes, runny nose, and works. 

 

“This happens to each of us when we have to strike out in chastisement. He’s reliving the event and magnifying it in his mind.” Castiel explained. 

 

“Theo, there was nothing you could have done, that boy was destined to do more evil if we’d not stopped him. 

 

“You don’t understand Dean.” Theo said sitting back on his haunch, his voice torn but understandable. “When I came out of the shower Dean’s cell phone was ringing, I answered it was Detective Sanders, he wanted me to tell Dean that when he go to the house, he found carnage in the bedroom. The boy’s parents didn’t know what happened all they knew was that their son was on the grass in front of their home one moment and the next screaming, they’re coming for me. He dashed in the house and … Sam it was Hellhounds.” Theo fell into Sam’s arms, “That bitch didn’t break the pact; she called full payment on the pact.” The sound of water being turned off suddenly shifted all sound in the motel room, where Theo was clutching Sam down his head buried into Sam’s shoulder a fresh spate of terror driven tears ripping him anew. Dean came into the room now toweled off and seeing Castiel there didn’t make any attempt at covering. He was becoming singularly immodest. He walked over and sat on the bed by the kneeling Sam. 

 

“What’d I miss?” Dean asked curiously.

 

Castiel got up from the bed and motioned Dean to the other side of the room, then in a whisper told him the news in as careful detail as he could muster.

 

“WHAT!” Dean yelped when he got to the part about the hellhounds. Then his eyes narrowed dangerously. He walked over to the dresser, took out his demon knife and slashed his palm, then he dribbled some blood on the bureau top much to Castiel’s horror and dismay. The Angel’s eyes went wide as he drew the sigil.

 

“Dean Don’t!” Castiel shouted, too late, Dean shoved his blood soaked palm down on the sigil and immediately Crowley was in the room looking none too happy either. Castiel walked over and touched Dean’s hand healing the wound. 

 

“What was so important that you summoned me with blood. I was having a hell of a good time tormenting that stripling of a demon.”

 

“Did you know that she didn’t break the pact?” Dean asked harshly.

 

“SHE WHAT!” Crowley shouted back. “She left that little detail out.” He acknowledged as he turned and looked at Theo and Sam. Then he looked back at Dean more curious. “What exactly is it said that she has done by the God Squad.” 

 

“She called the pact, that boy was found ripped to shreds in his bedroom from hellhounds.”

 

“That bloody, fucking, little bitch. When I … no wait I have a better punishment in store for her for this.” 

 

Theo looked up recognizing the voice and he stood his hands glowing. His voice authoritative, “Bring her to me! I’ll show you what an Angel’s punishment is like.”

 

“You certainly have that right boy, but for right now, let your elders handle this matter. I have ways to tend to her little red wagon that she’s not even conceived of in her darkest moments.”

 

“I said turn her over to me, it’s my right.” 

 

“No lad, you can sod off on that point, the right is mine and I will execute it fully, you may rest assured of that.” With that Crowley turned back to Castiel and nodded, “My thanks Castiel, perhaps one day we can come to a true truce.”

 

“As long as there are Demons like her about don’t count on it being too soon.” Castiel growled, his eyes suddenly glowing with silver light. Crowley stepped back fear etched on his face and he vanished. 

 

Dean looked around the room and then arched eyebrows. “Well I’m sure that folk above, below, left and right heard that little exchange.” 

 

“No, I soundproofed the quarters when I found out the news. I know an Angel’s grieving and Theo was more than due his share for this travesty.” Castiel said. Then Theo spun his face changed, mottled, and grief-stricken, but anger ridden as well. Dean knew that look, he’d worn it too many times himself. 

 

“Kid calm down, you’re not going to earn any brownie points by getting on a streak like this.” Dean started to step towards his when suddenly a shorter black man interposed himself between them, it was Joshua and his brow was deeply furrowed. He held up a hand to Dean and turned on Theo, standing there looking like a very disapproving father he stared at Theo until at least Theo’s face relaxed some, moreso when Joshua’s work roughened hand came up and slapped Theo, hard. Sam winced as did Dean as he noted it had the effect of turning Theo’s head and causing a red mark to appear on his cheek.

 

“You dare contemplate what you’re thinking boy!” Joshua said harshly. “You think you know better than the all mighty just what is going on here. He’s aware, more than aware, he permitted this to happen.”

 

“He what!” Sam said stunned.

 

“That Hix boy was too far gone, there was nothing of a soul to retract, God could’ve intervened and set the hounds running with tails tucked between their legs. But He didn’t because the boys fate was more than sealed by that demonic pact, he’d been walking a similar road for years now, he was just getting worse. This was as bad as he could have got without becoming a demon himself.” Joshua said not taking his eyes off of Theo who sat heavily onto the bed, Joshua walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. “Boy you need to sleep.” 

 

“I’m wide awake Joshua sir.” Theo said rubbing the tears from his face.

 

“No I said you need to sleep.” And with that Theo feel bonelessly back on the bed snoring softly. Joshua then looked around the room. “He’s going to sleep a short while, when he wakes the worst of this will have passed over. Then he stood and walked over to Dean and took his hand that Castiel just healed and with a touch reopened the wound causing Dean to gasp.

 

“What’d you do that for?” Dean bellowed.

 

“Because you are a stubborn stupid ass that’s why, you ain’t gonna get out of healing from his natural. You called a Demon boy, and you know better, I don’t care if it is a borderline case, you DO NOT CALL DEMONS. EVER! Are you pickin up what I’m laying down here boy!?”

 

“Yes sir.” Dean said morosely. 

 

“Now go wash that mess off and dress it with the bandaging in the bathroom. He turned then to Castiel. “Don’t you be doing that again for him any time soon.”

 

“I won’t.” Castiel said then looked at Joshua, “Do you mind if we continue a discussion in the Garden?” Joshua nodded and both vanished. Sam went into the bathroom and helped Dean dress his palm. Then putting up with Dean’s grousing they went back into the bedroom and lay down on each side of Theo waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully it was a short wait and Theo did awake at least refreshed if not relaxed. He sat up and went to the bathroom, blew his nose several times. Splashed water on his face and then looked at Sam and Dean. “Do you mind terribly if we leave now?”

 

They got dressed then Sam wiped down the bureau top with a clean towel dumped it into the duffle along with his clothing and belongings, Dean started to grab his duffle then shifted hands, only to have Theo grab it up. “Come on papa bear. I want to put this motel and city behind me, okay.” 

 

Dean stepped up and hugged Theo, then roughed his hair, “I think that can be arranged baby bear.” 

 

They were checked out in record time and were starting out of town when Dean’s cell phone rang.

 

“Yeah.” He answered.

 

“Sanders here.” 

 

“Now is really not a good time Detective.” Dean said tightly.

 

“I know that was a raw deal that was dealt.” Sanders said emotionlessly. 

 

“Wait one.” Dean pulled into a parking lot and motioned for Sam to take the wheel. Then he rejoined the conversation, “Just turning the wheel over to my partner. So I can tell you exactly how I feel about this whole matter that you emotionally stated.”

 

“Dean.” Sam warned.

 

“You told our partner that the boy was attacked by hellhounds. Let me ask you Detective, have you ever been chased by them?”

 

“No.” Came the detached response.

 

“Have you ever been attacked by them?” 

 

“Close but not.” 

 

“Let me put this is real good perspective for you. I was attacked by them I spent 40 years in hell hearing their baying in my darkest moments. I know more about hellhounds that you’ve got a right to know.” Dean said his anger peaking now.

 

“I doubt that.” Sanders said dryly.

 

Dean drained now just responded by hanging up on him. Sam turned and looked at him a moment and saw the thoroughly disgusted look on his face.

 

“Drive.” Was all that Dean could say.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Not now Sammy, please.” Dean said scrunched down in his side of the bench seat. Theo leaned forward and rubbed Dean’s shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry I should have told you a long time ago, there are some angels who are arrogant pricks.”

 

“Yup, and I’m finished with that one.” Dean said his voice edged.

 

They drove on then until nightfall brought them into one of the small towns on the interstate just inside Nevada. Dean had regained some of his smart-assed attitude was and talking somewhat animatedly with Theo and Sam, Sam was blinking hard and swerved a time or two in the lane. It was then that Dean ordered him to pull over. Sam saw an exit and that there was a motel called Warm Mornings located on this exit. They pulled off and booked a room. Inside Sam collapsed on the bed exhausted.

 

“You should’ve said something.” Dean griped.

 

“What and interrupt you good humour.” Sam said sarcastically.

 

“You’d rather I was pissy.”

 

Sam rolled on the bed face Dean’s direction. “No, Dean, I don’t I’m just tired and don’t know what I’m saying. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” Dean started. “Hell I should’ve made you pull over back at the state line and like some kind of greedy, malicious fool just let you keep on driving. Dean leaned down by him and brushed some stray hair out of Sam’s eyes.

 

Theo sat down on the other side of the bed and rubbed Sam’s back. Sam arched and almost purred with ecstasy at the feeling of just having hands rubbing at the tension in his muscles. Finally, he looked up at them. “How about we order in tonight?”

 

“Sure.” Dean agreed, “Hell there was an Arby’s just up the road, I’ll go up there and pick us up something and be right back. Get comfortable man, you look like hell.”

 

“Feel like it.” Sam agreed.

 

Dean was gone now and Sam continued to lie stretched out on the bed and looking into space. “You know I can’t help feeling sorry for the kid.”

 

“I know,” Theo agreed, “He’s made a lot of bad choices and ultimately it fucked him over big time.”

 

“Yeah, some real bad choices. I just wonder what he was doing before he got that power. I mean, God wouldn’t sentence a body to hell based on just that would He?” Sam asked.

 

“No I wouldn’t, well not normally.” The Father has appeared now in the room at the foot of the bed, Theo sprung to his feet and Sam tried to sit up, instead God sat down on the foot of the bed. “He’d made a great deal of bad life choices, he’s been responsible for several cases of molestation that have gone unreported and he was a cat killer.”

 

“That got him a sentence in hell?” Sam asked.

 

“Sam, I hurt every time one of my creatures dies be it human or animal. Some I can understand the need for their deaths, but when someone intentionally and maliciously kills one of my creations I tend to take a direct interest. That coupled with everything else he did, it was a hard decision but ultimately I sat back and let the demon have control. The recording angel took care of the rest.” He then turned his attention to Theo and patted the bed, “Sit.” Theo did somewhat uncomfortably, try as he might he would never be unused to being formal in the presence of his maker. God reached out a gentle hand and stroked Theo’s cheek momentarily. “And how are you fairing?”

 

“Better, I still hurt, there should’ve been another way.” Theo argued.

 

“Oh there was, you could have destroyed him on the spot, what you did was incapacitate him and give him a chance to choose, had he repented even at the last I would have rethought my positioning on his justice. But he went to his death with all that sadness, trauma, and hate on his soul unrepentant.”

 

Sam levered up slightly and finally sat up, “Is there ultimately justice for folk who do commit crimes but do repent in the end?”

 

“If their repentance is genuine then yes, we tend to look at their case based on a whole different set of factors. If their repentance is a case of attempting to worm their way out of a worse situation, then I’m sorry but the sentence stands.”

 

Sam thought for a long moment and nodded agreement and looked at God, “I know this is selfish of me to ask but…”

 

“Yes there will be other hunters to come along and help carry the load and ease your burdens. You are not the last of your breed. The ones coming along now are even more progressed that your generation, soon maybe there will be no need for hunters, but I’m not going to count on that too soon.”

 

Sam looked at him curiously. “Why do there have to be monsters in the world to start with?”

 

“Balance.” God said simply. “There must be a balance between good and evil. If one overpowers the other then the balance is disturbed and ultimately worse things will happen, chaos will be released. Even when the balance is to the good, you can after all have too much of a good thing.” God acknowledged.

 

Theo smiled gently now, “Do you ever wish to have someone to tell your troubles to?” 

 

He laughed lightly, “That’s why I have Joshua, and my good friends on earth like you all. It helps to divert my mind from the ravages mankind causes, and the spinning out of control that nature causes from time to time.”

 

Sam sighed heavily and looked out the far window a moment. “I’m just glad that we’ve got you on our side.” There was a dissipating laugh as God vanished. 

 

Dean returned moments later with their supper and as they dined on roast beef sandwiches, roll ups, fries and milkshakes, Dean just looked at Sam who appeared to be looking more rested. 

 

“Glad to see that a few minutes of down time improved you.” Dean said concerned.

 

“That and a good night’s sleep will work wonders.” Sam observed. 

 

“Yeah we’re not spring chickens anymore.” Dean notioned. To which Sam snorted.

 

“Speak for yourself old man, I intend to hold on to as much of my youth as I possibly can.” Sam said tartly.

 

There was not play that night, just three bodies glad of the comfort of the other piled into bed and cuddling tight to share warmth and love and maybe a little bit of humanity.


End file.
